Mephistopheles
"There are few problems that cannot be solved through the application of overwhelming arcane firepower." '' - Mephistopheles Mephistopheles is an Archdevil that devotes his whole being to overthrowing Asmodeus. He believes his rightful place is to be Prince of the Hells. History Mephistopheles is as ancient as the Hell's themselves, predating even Asmodeus' arrival, existing as a smoldering, formless consciousness. It is this that is the source of Mephistopheles' claim to the Hells. Description Mephistopheles has no physical form, rather he is crackling storm of lightning and fire that radiates winding branches of ash and shadow. When he seeks to appear more humanoid he dons the ''Mantle of Catafalque, an enchanted robe which shields him from scrying and divination. Recently he has mastered channeling what he has dubbed hellfire, a potent arcane weapon that many in the Hells see as the next step along his road to slaying Asmodeus. He deals only with the most ignorant and the most wise. Mephistopheles commands vast arcane forces, exceeding any of the other Archdevils and being eclipsed by perhaps only Aureon himself. He favours the schools of evocation and conjuration. Mephistopheles is the sole master of true hellfire, the mystic flames formed from the very essence of the Nine Hells and first lit by the sparks of the Hellshard. Tieflings For more on this, see here. Tieflings spawned from the fiends of Mephistopheles tend to be red or crimson in colour and have horns more akin to twisting antlers. The spawn of Mephistopheles are gifted with an innate aptitude for the arcane and can channel the searing fires that serve their sire. Such Tieflings also share Mephistopheles rage and are known to lash out violently when secluded or questioned. Relationships with other Archdevils Mephistopheles is very active in the politics of Hell. His motivation to overthrow Asmodeus lead him to seek alliances, both public and secret, which might eventually grant him the upper hand. He is a close ally of Dispater and keeps in close contact, though the two Archdevils maintain spies within each other's courts. Mephisto seeks an alliance with Levistus', believing that his mastery of hellfire might thaw his prison. Mephisto seeks to destroy Beezelbub and claim dominion over Maladomini. It was to this end that he manipulated the Slug Lord into betraying Asmodeus. He has only a small cult on Tolas, in fact, the common folk of Tolas often confuse him for Asmodeus, much to his fury. He is a conflicted being, calm and calculating when among others, but prone to rages when alone, destroying the interior of his palace and tearing at his own flesh in his despair. Cult Mephistopheles' deals with the most wise and the most foolish. He is highly discriminatory with his offers and preys upon those who have much to offer but little sense. For those wise enough though, a deal with Mephistopheles can be rather profitable. If one earns the respect of the Archdevil then a fairer deal can be struck with him than any other. Temples Mephistopheles' temples are wizards tower and warded sanctums where his followers can study and worship in seclusion, leaving their confines only to further their masters schemes. These sanctums are often protected by powerful spells or magically hidden entirely. Cania Cania's landscape is wracked by constant storms, fires gout from the cracked earth which meets forked lightning from above. It is a realm as inhospitable as Stygia above, the only refuge being in Mephistopheles' tower which rise up like pillars holding up the storm above. Catafalque In the center of Cania is Mephistopheles' personal sanctum of Catafalque. An fortress suspended in the middle of two enormous chains, one stretching up and one reaching down. The chains of Catafalque form the foundation of the magics that bind the Hells together and if they were to be shattered the layers might drift apart. Category:The Nine Hells Category:Archdevils Category:Fiends